


4:15 A.M. (terrified)

by viscrael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, idk killua being gay af for gon, theyre like 16ish here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:15 A.M. (terrified)

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMmm ive never written anything for hxh so this is me hopin this isnt too ooc or anythign lmao *praying emoji*

It was 3:49 AM the last time he checked the clock, but it’s been at least twenty minutes then, and if his head wasn’t hurting before, it sure is now.

Gon is already asleep, not that that’s much of a surprise coming from him. He all but passed out the moment the two laid down; meanwhile, Killua lies still, staring at a stain on the ceiling. He’s not tired. He probably should be, but he’s not, and it makes it worse. He’d already tried to go to sleep to no avail, and he sighs now, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, hard enough to make dark spots show up. Gon rolls over next to him. He looks at the sleeping boy.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

The words roll off his tongue like they’re supposed to be there, almost a whisper in the dark, near-silent room they share, no sound besides Gon’s breathing and the _tick tock_ of the wall clock to drown out his quiet confession. He’s never said it out loud until now. He’s never bothered to think about it until now either. He frowns at Gon’s sleeping form.

“I can’t tell him,” he mumbles. “Stupid.”

The insult isn’t meant for Gon.

His limbs feel heavy, a weight on his chest pushing him down into the mattress; he glares at the ceiling, at the water stain that sits there. Things should feel different somehow, he thinks; he had admitted it, hadn’t he? And out loud nonetheless. Something should’ve changed. The world should’ve shifted slightly on its axis, should’ve been thrown off balance, _something_ should’ve changed from him admitting he’s in love with his best friend.

The ceiling’s stains sit there, unwavering, unchanging, mocking him. He glares harder.

Gon shifts in his sleep. Killua’s heartbeat speeds up. _Please don’t have heard that—_

“Killua?” Gon says, sounding groggy. He sits up halfway, rubs his head. Killua glances at the clock finally. It’s 4:14 AM.

“Go to sleep,” he tells the other boy. “It’s late—err, I mean, early.”

“Oh,” Gon says. He lies back down, facing Killua. “Okay. Goodnight.”

“’Night, Gon,” Killua mumbles. His head still hurts.

Snoring answers him a moment later.

He sighs. 

4:15 AM.

He’s terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> killua is so gay i love him


End file.
